Imagine Your OTP
by jentvfanatic
Summary: Drabbles written from the Imagine your OTP tumblr prompts.
1. Chapter 1

_Imagine your OTP arguing over the good old "we have a map, we don't need directions" and "we should totally ask for directions, you suck at reading maps"._

* * *

"Damn it Jack, just pull over and ask for directions."  
"We have a map, and I'm an Air Force General, Black-Ops trained, we don't need to ask for directions."  
"Ok, Mr. Air Force General Sir, where pray tell are we then?"  
"Well, Carter see we are right here."  
"And where exactly is here, compared to where we are suppose to be?"  
"Umm.."  
"So help me God, Jack if you do not pull this car into the next service station and ask for directions, I am NEVER going to wear that sweet little tank top number you love so much."  
"You wouldn't."  
"Try me."  
"Oh, look a service station, why don't I just pull in and ask for directions?"  
"Yes, why don't you?"  
"I love you?"  
"I love you too, Jack. Now go and ask for proper directions."  
"Yes, honey."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Imagine Person A of your OTP is pregnant, and Person B is constantly being sent to the grocery store because of Person A's bizarre cravings._

* * *

"Jack are you awake?"  
"Jack, wake up!"  
"Carter, go back to sleep, tell Teal'c to take next watch."  
"Jack!"  
"WHAT? Sam, what is it? The baby? Are you ok?"  
"Do we have red jello?"  
"What?"  
"Do we have any red jello?"  
"No, you made me get rid of it all a couple weeks ago, said you couldn't stand the stuff."  
"Sam, what's going on?"  
"I just, feel like eating some red jello right now."  
"No, never mind go back to sleep."  
"Sam, hand me my wallet."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, if my pregnant wife wants red jello at 3:45 in the morning, then she is going to get her jello."  
"I love you…"  
"Ya, ya did you want anything else while I'm up?"  
"Oh, can you buy a jar of saurkraut too?"  
"Umm ok, do I even want to know why?"  
"To put in the jello?"  
"Sure, whatever baby wants, Sam gets."  
"Love you"  
"Love you too, now go back to sleep. I'll wake you when I get back."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Imagine your OTP going to Paris together to put a "love lock" on the Seine River bridge.**

* * *

_"Jack what are we doing here?"  
"Come on Carter, I thought that was obvious? We're here to place a lock on this bridge."  
"I never thought you for a romantic type?"  
"Carter, you wound me."  
"I thought it would be a nice thing to do to celebrate our anniversary in Paris."  
"No, Jack this is perfect, thank you."  
"So what does our love lock say?"  
"Carter & Sir = Always."  
"Jack, I love you."  
"Always?"  
"Always."  
"So where are we going to put it?"  
"Well how about here, beside this old locking one?"  
"Jack, that looks really old, what does it say?"  
"Umm what I can make out of it, For All Eternity Helen & John."  
"How about we put ours right next to it?"  
"Our always is like their eternity."  
"Well Jonathan, why don't you throw away the key then we can take this back to the hotel."  
"I like the way you think Samantha."_

* * *

**_REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Imagine your OTP getting annoyed at each other because one person is accusing the other of being a blanket hog.**

* * *

___"Jack, stop hogging all the covers."  
"I'm not the one hogging the covers Carter, you are!"  
"Yes, Jack I'm the one that's a cover hog, but wake up nightly cold."  
"See, so you admit it. You're the cover hog"  
"Really, Jack? Urg move!"  
"What, Carter where are you going? SAM!"  
"I'm going to get another blanket"  
"Sam, we don't need two blankets, just come back to bed."  
"Jack."  
"Anyways I've got a better idea of how to keep both of us warm at night."  
"Oh ya and what would that be?"  
"Easy, you'll just have to cuddle me all night long."  
"Oh ya?"  
"Ya, see problem fixed!"  
"Jack, you're just a big old softy."  
"Ya, just don't let it get out, I have a reputation to uphold."  
"Now get over here, before I catch a cold!"  
"Oh, before you catch a cold, what about me?"  
"See thats the thing about cuddling, it helps both the participants stay warm."  
"So, Carter you want to help each other stay warm?"  
"Why, Sir I thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Imagine your OTP wanting to have sex one night, but cancelled it because they heard their child's cries. Turns out that their child is having a nightmare. They ended up calming their child down and fell asleep holding their child.**

* * *

"Jack, stop." Sam said as Jack started to run his hand lower on her body.

"Wow, Sam way to kill the mood." Jack said, moving off Sam and onto the other side of the bed.

"No. Jack, listen."

"Grace?, I'll go see whats wrong."

Jack got off the bed and moved toward the bedroom door.

"Grace, princess whats wrong." Jack said as he entered his daughter's room.

"Daddy, scary dream." Grace cried, as she held up her arms toward her father.

"Oh, come here princess, Daddy will protect you."

As Jack picked up Grace, she said "Sleep with mommy and daddy?"

"Ok, but just this once." Jack said as he carried her out of the room.

"Love you Daddy."

Jack entered their bed room and placed Grace in Sam's awaiting arms.

"Hey, baby whats wrong?"

"Scary dream, mommy."

"Ah, come here baby." Sam said, as she snuggled Grace close to her chest.

"Tell mommy what the scary dream was."

"You, you and daddy didn't come home. Grace was all alone."

"Oh, princess, Mommy and Daddy will never leave you alone."

"Yes, baby, if Mommy and Daddy an't make it home to you, you have so many more people who love you and will take care of you."

"Like Uncle Teal'c and Daniel?"

"Exactly, and Cassie and Grandpa George."

"Gracie not alone."

"No, baby never."

"Now, what do you say we cuddle down and try to get some sleep."

"Love you Mommy."

"I love you too baby."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Princess, and I love your mommy too."

"Night night."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
